List of Sonic Boom episodes
Sonic Boom is a CGI animated series, produced by Sega of America, Inc. and Technicolor Productions in collaboration with Lagardère Thématiques and Jeunesse TV, respectively for channels Cartoon Network, Canal J, and Gulli. The series follows the adventures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks, who all try to foil Doctor Eggman's evil ambitions to take over their island in order to build his own theme park. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014 and on Canal J and Gulli on November 19, 2014 and on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on 1 June 2015. The series has aired 104 episodes, with each being 11 minutes long. The second season premiered on October 29, 2016 on Cartoon Network, while the rest of the season started airing on Boomerang on November 12, 2016. Series overview | end1 = | network1 = Cartoon Network Canal J Gulli | color2 = #ffa500 | link2 = List of Sonic Boom episodes#Season 2 (2016–17) | episodes2 = 52 | start2 = | end2 = | network2 = Boomerang Canal J Gulli }} Episodes Season 1 (2014–15) TheFutonCritic.com |url=http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/sonic-boom/listings/ |website=www.thefutoncritic.com |accessdate=7 August 2019}}|altdate=|viewers=10|country=US|airdateT=U.S. air date|altdateT=France air date|viewersT=U.S. viewers |episodes= |WrittenBy=''Story by'': Mark Banker Teleplay by: Mark Banker and Doug Lieblich |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena & Mickael Merigot |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=November 19, 2014 |Viewers=1.15 |ShortSummary=After an incident with Eggman's new creation Burnbot, Tails gets injured and for his own safety, Sonic begins to look for a replacement. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Doug Lieblich |Aux2=Gaston Jaunet |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=November 19, 2014 |Viewers=1.15 |ShortSummary=While his fortress is being repaired, Eggman stays with Sonic but is eventually proven to be the worst roommate ever. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Dave Polsky |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=November 19, 2014 |Viewers=1.02 |ShortSummary=Tails' new translator device begins to cause problems among his friends when it starts reading their thoughts out loud. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Eric Trueheart |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=November 22, 2014 |Viewers=1.02 |ShortSummary=When Sticks' friends tell her to be nicer to animals, she becomes attached to a slime-belching robot dog named Buster. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Doug Lieblich |Aux2=Jean-Charles Andre |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=November 19, 2014 |Viewers=1.12 |ShortSummary=After being invited to the "Awardy Award" Ceremony, Sticks admits she does not know how to behave like a lady, so Amy decides to teach her. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Mitch Watson |Aux2=Jean-Charles Andre |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=November 22, 2014 |Viewers=1.12 |ShortSummary=When Eggman's lair is selected to appear on the cover of "Modern Lair Magazine", he asks Amy to help him redecorate. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=''Story by'': Mark Banker and Alan Denton & Greg Hahn Teleplay: Alan Denton & Greg Hahn |Aux2=Jean-Charles Andre |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=December 10, 2014 |Viewers=0.89 |ShortSummary=Eggman decides to take on an intern named Dave to assist him, but Dave's evil ambitions prove more dangerous than expected. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=''Story by'': Jean-Christophe Derrien and Romain van Liemt Teleplay by: Romain van Liemt |Aux2=Gaston Jaunet |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=December 10, 2014 |Viewers=1.00 |ShortSummary=Eggman bakes up some "evil cookies", which turn Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and Tails into Eggman's henchmen. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Adam Beechen |Aux2=Gaston Jaunet |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=December 17, 2014 |Viewers=9.28 |ShortSummary=After Sonic and Tails save the Gogoba Village from the Weasel Bandits, the Gogobas constantly guilt-trip them into staying there. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Alan Denton & Greg Hahn |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=December 17, 2014 |Viewers=1.10 Note: The ratings are in the comments section. |ShortSummary=Orbot and Cubot wake up to find Eggman missing, with no recollection of the previous day's events, and must retrace their steps to find him. * The song that Cubot was singing for the street band of him and Orbot was "Daisy Bell". |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=''Story by'': Tom Pugsley Teleplay by: Tom Pugsley and Alan Denton & Greg Hahn |Aux2=Jean-Charles Andre |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=December 24, 2014 |Viewers=1.10 |ShortSummary=Sonic has no choice but to protect Eggman after Tails accidentally reprogrammed a cow robot, called... "Cowbot", to take revenge on its creator, Eggman. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=''Story by'': Mark Banker Teleplay by: Mark Banker and Alan Denton & Greg Hahn |Aux2=Jean-Charles Andre |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=December 24, 2014 |Viewers= 0.94 |ShortSummary=While Tails temporarily leaves the group after a failed invention jeopardizes a mission, Sonic and friends agree to take up roles as stand-in performers at T.W. Barker's circus. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Dave Polsky |Aux2=Patrick Schwerdtle |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=January 14, 2015 |Viewers=1.11 |ShortSummary=When Knuckles begins suffering an extreme streak of bad luck, he begins searching for ways to shift the balance of luck back in his favor. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=''Story by'': Romain van Liemt and Jean-Christophe Derrien Teleplay by: Romain van Liemt |Aux2=Jean-Francois Galataud |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=January 21, 2015 |Viewers=0.94 Note: The number is in the comments section. |ShortSummary=A meteor causes Sonic and Eggman to switch bodies, and Sonic must warn his friends before Eggman can use his body for evil. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Alan Denton & Greg Hahn |Aux2=Patrick Schwerdtle |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=January 14, 2015 |Viewers=1.18 Note: Pertinent information found in comments. |ShortSummary=When Eggman fails to defeat Sonic and his friends, he hires Soar the Eagle as his life coach to improve himself. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Dan Milano |Aux2=Jean-Charles Andre |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=January 21, 2015 |Viewers=1.11 Note: Pertinent information found in comments. |ShortSummary=When Tails' new machine destroys a local orchard, angering his friends, the Lightning Bolt Society invite Tails to join their organization. Tails, not realizing their evil purposes, joins the group. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Reid Harrison |Aux2=Patrick Schwerdtle |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=February 11, 2015 |Viewers=0.87 |ShortSummary=When Eggman fakes a broken neck after a battle, he sues Sonic for damages and sends him to court. Amy Rose is out of town at a bee-keeping seminar so Knuckles serves as Sonic's lawyer as T.W. Barker prosecutes him. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Alan Denton & Greg Hahn |Aux2=Gaston Jaunet |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=February 11, 2015 |Viewers= 0.90 |ShortSummary=Eggman creates his own brand of tomato sauce, but Sonic and his friends are distrustful. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Thomas Barichella |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=February 18, 2015 |Viewers=0.90 |ShortSummary=When Sonic's speed produces a deafening tone and no one can determine the cause, he must turn to Eggman for help. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Joelle Sellner |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=February 18, 2015 |Viewers=0.86 |ShortSummary=Eggman's new machine causes him to be trapped in a time loop, reliving the same day endlessly, and he must get help from Sonic and friends to stop it. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Douglas Tuber & Tim Maile |Aux2=Jean-Francois Galataud |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=March 11, 2015 |Viewers=1.02 |ShortSummary=When Knuckles accidentally wakes up a sleeping rock giant, Team Sonic need to find a way to put it back to sleep. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Doug Lieblich |Aux2=Patrick Schwerdtle |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=March 11, 2015 |Viewers=0.90 |ShortSummary=After Sonic and Eggman get trapped in the Buddy Buddy Temple, they have no choice but to cooperate in order to escape. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Natalys Raut-Sieuzac |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=April 1, 2015 |Viewers=0.83 |ShortSummary=Eggman befriends a living virus named Nominatus, but when he invades Eggman's equipment, Orbot and Cubot must venture into the cyber-world to stop him. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Freddie Gutierrez |Aux2=Jean-Francois Galataud |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=April 1, 2015 |Viewers=1.07 |ShortSummary=With 7 minutes until the library closes, Sonic hurries to return Amy's library book before she gets fined. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Reid Harrison |Aux2=Hugues Malety-Fischer |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=April 1, 2015 |Viewers=1.05 |ShortSummary=Sticks seeks to teach Amy survival skills, leading Sonic and Knuckles to challenge them to a race through the jungle. |LineColor=2A589C }} |WrittenBy=Reid Harrison |Aux2=Jordi Valbuena |OriginalAirDate= |AltDate=April 8, 2015 |Viewers=1.00 |ShortSummary=After his latest failure, Eggman swears off technology for good, prompting the Lightning Bolt Society to stage their own attack on the village. |LineColor=2A589C }} |AltDate=April 8, 2015 |Viewers=0.96 |ShortSummary=Frustrated with the service at Meh Burger, the only restaurant in the village, Amy decides to establish her own restaurant, gaining some unlikely help from Eggman. |LineColor=2A589C }} |AltDate=April 8, 2015 |Viewers=1.24 |ShortSummary=A shrew named Swifty arrives in town and becomes popular with the villagers, but Sonic is suspicious of his motives. * The English version of this episode first aired in the United Kingdom on June 9, 2015. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.27 |ShortSummary=Sticks encounters a cross-eyed moose and believes she and her friends are now cursed, so they set out to find a mystical marmoset to remove it. * The English version of this episode first aired in Australia on June 27, 2015. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.45 |ShortSummary=The protagonists try to find the perfect ingredient to win a chili dog making contest. After discovering that the "one of a kind pepper" he bought from a swindling old lady wasn't so unique (the rest of Team Knuckles had bought the same thing from her under the same false advertising) Knuckles tries to find something else to guarantee his victory. Buying a "one of a kind map" from the same lady (also revealed to be mass-produced) Knuckles sets out to find the Lost Pepper of Claggerhorn and ends up meeting a race of kilted pepper-people who have been desperately waiting for someone to help them obtain the freedom they deserve. |LineColor=2A589C }} |AltDate=May 6, 2015 |Viewers=1.49 |ShortSummary=Amy forces Sticks to have a garage sale, but accidentally sets free a horde of Froglodytes locked in Sticks' burrow. * The English version of this episode first aired in the United Kingdom on June 4, 2015. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.26 |ShortSummary=Knuckles becomes the temporary mayor while Mayor Fink is out of town, but his new policies cause chaos throughout the village. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.37 |ShortSummary=After Sonic interrupts Eggman directing a film detailing his and Sonic's rivalry, he offers to let Sonic play himself. Sonic turns him down so Eggman casts Dave the Intern for the role instead. After his bumbling portrayal, Sonic interrupts filming again and Eggman offers the role to Sonic again, which Amy accepts in his stead, claiming Sonic as her client. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.12 |ShortSummary=After Sonic calls Mike the Ox "just a guy," Amy sets up a seminar to help him develop a more sensitive attitude. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.14 |ShortSummary=In a alternate dimension, Knuckles is the smart leader of the team. An accident during a fight with his Eggman causes the alternate Knuckles to end up in the normal dimension, and Team Sonic works to get the alternate Knuckles back to his reality. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=1.13 |ShortSummary=After Cubot discovers several prototypes of himself that were rejected by Eggman, he stays to protect them from Eggman with Sonic and Tails' help. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.62 |ShortSummary=Seeking to prove himself as a supervillain, Dave the Intern traps Eggman and takes over his army of robots. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.79 |ShortSummary=Desperate to defeat Sonic at least once before the end of the year, Eggman slows down time to challenge Sonic one last time. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.65 |ShortSummary=When Amy and Sticks become obsessed with the pop star Justin Beaver, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles start up a boy band to break his influence over them. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.81 |ShortSummary=Tails falls in love with a fox named Zooey, and his friends attempt to give him relationship advice. Meanwhile, Eggman has trouble at the post office. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.76 |ShortSummary=When they accidentally ruin Amy's couch, Sonic and Knuckles enter a game show for best friends to win a new one, but end up on separate teams. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.72 |ShortSummary=After inadvertently becoming a popular celebrity, Knuckles takes over Comedy Chimp's late-night show. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.73 |ShortSummary=Sonic, Knuckles and Amy seemingly start a fire in Tails' workshop trying to help an injured Perci, with each telling different interpretations of the story. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.95 |ShortSummary=When Sonic is framed for stealing from Eggman and the villagers, he and Knuckles each begin a search to find the true culprit. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers= 0.87 |ShortSummary=After being led to believe invention is his true calling, Knuckles challenges Tails to enter a local robot battle tournament. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers= 0.61 |ShortSummary=Faced with eviction by the homeowner's association, Eggman must convince them that there are no robots in his lair. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers= 0.73 |ShortSummary=Amy and Eggman begin bonding in secret over their shared love of the Fuzzy Puppies strategy game. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers= 0.72 |ShortSummary=Forcing each member of Team Sonic to battle him one at a time, Eggman begins tricking each member into defeating themselves. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.71 |ShortSummary=An image specialist named D.B. Platypus forces Sonic and friends to change their behavior in order to set a better example for the children of the village. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.61 |ShortSummary=A severe storm forces Sonic and friends to take shelter at Amy's house, but they are driven apart after reading her play manuscript based on their lives. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.83 |ShortSummary=Knuckles attempts to aid Charlie the archaeologist to make up for a past transgression, but his constant bungling pushes Charlie over the edge. |LineColor=2A589C }} |Viewers=0.69 |ShortSummary=Eggman gathers all of the island's villains together to defeat Team Sonic, while Shadow attempts to do the same on his own. |LineColor=2A589C }} }} Season 2 (2016–17) *Starting this season, all of the new episodes now air on Boomerang. |episodes= |AltDate=April 8, 2017 |Viewers=0.56 |ShortSummary=Sonic lets martial arts action movie star Tommy Thunder follow him around and observe his "hero process". However things get bad when Tommy's over-the-top ego clashes with Sonic's and starts claiming credit for the team's battles. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=April 8, 2017 |Viewers=0.18 |ShortSummary=A meteor is hurtling towards the planet and Sonic must find a way to stop it. * This episode was revealed at Sonic's 25th Anniversary party in San Diego. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=April 15, 2017 |Viewers=0.11 |ShortSummary= When the TV news fails to report on a water crisis, Sticks starts a pirate radio station to expose the truth. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=April 22, 2017 |Viewers=0.09 |ShortSummary=After Tails' Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier device makes Sonic go so fast that he disappears and is trapped in another plane of existence, the team must think of a way to get him back. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=April 29, 2017 |Viewers=0.15 |ShortSummary=Sonic lets Mark the Tapir, a fanatical, self-proclaimed “number-one fan,” become his personal assistant, but Mark eventually goes too far. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=May 6, 2017 |Viewers=0.19 |ShortSummary=Believing himself too good to be trapped, Sonic challenges Tails to come up with a way to catch him. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=May 13, 2017 |Viewers=0.11 |ShortSummary=When Eggman concocts a plan where Sonic will have to fight him underwater, the hedgehog must overcome his hydrophobia in order to stop him. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=May 20, 2017 |Viewers=0.12 |ShortSummary=Sticks discovers a mysterious figure indoctrinating the village in the middle of the night, but the gang thinks it's just Sticks' paranoia. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=May 27, 2017 |Viewers=0.14 |ShortSummary=Tails uses a machine to separate himself into five different Tails to multiply his brain productivity, but each piece only comes out with a small portion of his brain power, causing problems for his friends and Eggman. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=June 3, 2017 |Viewers=0.11 |ShortSummary=Tired of being abused by Eggman, Orbot and Cubot go on strike and convince the other robots to join them. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=June 10, 2017 |Viewers=0.14 |ShortSummary=When Eggman fails a test to get his license for evil, he uses Orbot as his front, but the Evil Dr. Orbot goes mad with power. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=June 17, 2017 |Viewers=0.14 |ShortSummary=While battling Eggman, Knuckles suffers amnesia. When reminded that he's the last of his kind, he sets out to find a foster family. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=June 24, 2017 |Viewers=0.13 |ShortSummary=Sonic stumbles upon an ancient mech suit. It makes him more powerful, but soon he becomes dependent on it, and it starts to change him. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=July 1, 2017 |Viewers=0.15 |ShortSummary=Eggman builds a new robot to defeat Sonic. He programs it to know everything about the Blue Blur, but things don't go as planned. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=July 8, 2017 |Viewers=0.13 |ShortSummary=The gang is suspicious when Froglodyte Og comes to the surface. Their suspicions are proven true when the Froglodyte army attacks. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=July 15, 2017 |Viewers=0.16 |ShortSummary=When Knuckles wins a lamp in a raffle, it dawns on him that he doesn't have a home in which to keep it, leading him to buy a house. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=July 22, 2017 |Viewers=0.18 |ShortSummary=When the Village's power source, the Meroke Crystal, dies, the gang must get the replacement from a deadly trap built by the ancients. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=July 29, 2017 |Viewers=0.09 |ShortSummary=When the people of the Unnamed Village find out that their village used to be named after Sticks' evil ancestor, they turn on her. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=August 5, 2017 |Viewers=0.14 |ShortSummary=Dr. Eggman creates a new line of robot workers for Meh Burger, but there is more to these robot employees than meets the eye. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=August 12, 2017 |Viewers=0.08 |ShortSummary=Amy nurses one of Dr. Eggman's beebots back to health and adopts it as a pet. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=August 19, 2017 |Viewers=0.14 |ShortSummary=Feeling the need for unconditional love, Eggman creates "Mombot"… but she's overly critical and embarrasses him in front of Sonic. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=August 26, 2017 |Viewers=0.13 |ShortSummary=Tails sets out to prove that the mythical creature Muckfoot is real. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=September 2, 2017 |Viewers=0.13 |ShortSummary=Eggman's nemesis Nominatus is back. With the help of his two virus minions, he tries to take over the world outside the computer. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=September 9, 2017 |Viewers=0.17 |ShortSummary=Steve Eggman comes to town, claiming to be Eggman's long lost brother, and wants to fight for good alongside Sonic and the gang. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=September 16, 2017 |Viewers=0.10 |ShortSummary=An endangered species wanders into Sonic's shack. He can't move the ugly, smelly animal because of a series of government regulations. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=September 23, 2017 |Viewers=0.10 0.13 0.40 |ShortSummary=''Part 1'': Mighton and Bolt, 2 robots from a City in the Clouds, think Sonic and his friends are evil because they are destroying Eggman's robots. Part 2: Robots all over the planet have become evil. Sonic and Tails travel to the City in the Clouds to seek help. Part 3: Sonic and Tails discover that the City in the Clouds is under the control of evil robots, and it might be Tails' fault. Part 4: Tails' creation Hypno-bot teams up with Eggman to conquer the world, so Team Sonic teams up with their robot duplicates to defeat Hypno-bot and his army. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=September 30, 2017 |Viewers=0.08 |ShortSummary=The gang learns that sometimes the fiercest things come in the smallest packages when Eggman attacks with his tiniest robot yet. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=October 7, 2017 |Viewers=0.09 |ShortSummary=The Lightning Bolts threaten to steal Sonic and the gang's fan base after an intense bowling match. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=October 14, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=The guys are stoked to find out their band, Dude-itude, has booked its first road gig, so they hit the road in their new decked-out van. ---- The event of this episode occur simultaneously to those of "Sticks and Amy's Excellent Staycation" |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=October 21, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=With the guys' band away for a gig, Amy & Sticks have a girls' weekend. When Belinda hears half the gang is gone, she plans an attack. ---- The event of this episode occur simultaneously to those of "Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles" |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=October 28, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Eggman can't pay the tax bill for his trash pickup, so to raise the necessary funds, he must turn his evil lair into a luxury resort. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=November 3, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=When it's revealed that Eggman is not actually a doctor, he becomes a joke and must go back to school to finish his Ph.D. in evil. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=November 10, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Thinking his lair is haunted, Eggman sells it to Barker. Sonic and Tails must prove ghosts aren't real. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=November 17, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Unable to use his robots, Eggman employs the Froglodytes to force Gogobas to mine for a crystal that will power his giant new Mech Suit. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=November 24, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Eggman's anti-gravity ray causes chaos in Hedgehog Village. With newfound confidence, Cubot tries to bring enlightenment to the villagers. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=December 1, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Sonic challenges Eggman to a game of soccer in order to save the Village's beloved rec center. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=December 8, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=When Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles accidentally injure Lady Walrus, they agree to take care of her baby, Chumley. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=December 15, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Morpho sends Sonic to a dimension where he never existed. Sonic must unite his gang and help take back the alternate dimension village. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=December 22, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=The gang becomes very competitive with one another when they enter an auto race, using cars they've designed themselves. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=December 29, 2017 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Sonic agrees to be Dr. Eggman's friend on social media - a kindness he will surely regret. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=January 5, 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Amy's hammer is missing and she is lost without it. Vector the detective is on the case. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=January 26, 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Sonic becomes a delivery boy for Meh Burger, guaranteeing he'll make all deliveries in under 3 minutes. Dr. Eggman gets in the way. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=2 February 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=After accidentally triggering lockdown protocol during a battle, the gang gets trapped in Eggman's lair with Eggman, Cubot and Orbot. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=9 February 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Tails tests his new teleportation device on himself and accidentally merges with a beebot. Sonic must find a way to reverse the process. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=16 February 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=As a result of an experiment gone wrong, Eggman morphs into an adorable little creature every time he gets angry. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=23 February 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=Dr. Eggman and Steve turn a family vacation in Roboken into an opportunity for evil. Mighton and Bolts enlist the help of Sonic and friends. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=2 March 2018 |Viewers= |ShortSummary=When Tails gives D-Fekt the ability to speak, the little robot joins with the Cubots rejects to take down their nemesis, Dr. Eggman. |LineColor=orange }} |AltDate=March 9, 2018 |Viewers=0.17 |ShortSummary=''Part 1'': When Eggman tries to recruit Shadow to help him bring more evil to his video game, it has dangerous consequences for Sonic and his friends. Part 2: The End of the World - Dealing with Shadow's anger, Eggman switches places with his counterpart from the dimension where Sonic doesn't exist. Now Sonic must deal with both Eggman, plus Shadow and Metal Sonic before the two dimensions collapse. |LineColor=orange}} }} References * Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes